


An Odd Occurrence

by sama1347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Azure Slytherin - Freeform, Curses, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gryffindor, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Abuse, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Tom Riddle Being an Asshole, Vampires, Voldemorts Cousin, homeschooled, two DADA teachers, vampire cults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: It's Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts, everything is tense around the school as there are those who still don't believe Voldemort was back. With the year about to get underway, there's another unforeseen event that has the schools in utter chaos.•●//This takes a bit of a spin on the fifth book - with some very adult themes with the additional violence so be warned//●•Chaos comes in the form of Azure, a brunette with stormy grey eyes and quite the aura around her. As Harry gets ready for his adventure, Az gets ready to start school at sixteen.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. Hogwarts

Rain splattered across the windows as the wind picked up. A teen with short brown hair glanced around their surroundings, the home she had entered was in quite the state. The wallpaper had been ripped, furniture turned over and blood splattered on the walls and floor.

"Vampires never know when to stop, do they?" The witch hummed.

An owl let out a screech as an answer. The teen winced at the loud sound.

"Bloody hell, Screamer, you'd be bloody hopeless on a stealth mission."

The witch frowned before noticing another owl approach. The teen frowned, not recognising the owl but it did carry a certain aura.

A letter was dropped into her hands before the owl perched on an upturned chair. It gave a small hoot as the teen opened the letter. The Hogwarts crest was clear as day on the wax seal. Swallowing a lump in her throat the witch read;

_Azure,_

_How have you been keeping? It was quite_ _the_ _time_ _trying_ _to find you after the last incident, no matter._

_I formally ask that you join Hogwarts this year as a_ _valuable_ _asset to_ _the_ _school in such trying times and that you take the time to start_ _your_ _fifth_ _year_ _at the school._

_There_ _is a matter_ _concerning_ _the_ _protection of Mr Potter, but_ _I'm_ _sure_ _we can address this at a later date._

_With_ _kind_ _regards_ _,_

_Professor Albus Percival_ _Wulfric_ _Brian_ _Dumbledore_ _._

Azure frowned at the letter as she thought, _And_ _what will_ _I_ _do there?_ _Twiddle_ _my thumbs_ _and_ _babysit Potter?_ _That's_ _a joke._ _Though_ _... he_ _isn't_ _wrong_ _about_ _the trying_ _times_ _. These vampire attacks are getting worse_ _every_ _day and if_ _I'm_ _correct_ _even_ _Hogwarts_ _isn't_ _safe from them._

"To hell with you, Voldemort," she hissed as she found herself a spare piece of paper to pen her response.

●•●•●

A whole week later Albus Dumbledore himself stood before Azure. The two were in the company of Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape in Dumbledore's office.

"You can't be serious, Albus," McGonagall gasped after the last sentence fled his lips.

"You..."

"It's a risk, isn't it? To trust such a child to protect us?" Snape cut in.

"I trust Azure, as should you. After all, she's already saved the world once," Dumbledore smiled.

"I didn't save anyone, though I can't say standing by while hell breaks loose is an option here," Azure frowned at the adults' reactions.

"Can she prove it?" Snape asked.

"Prove what, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a small twinkle in his eye.

"That's she's strong enough to help."

"I can use non-verbal and wandless magic on occasion. That should be proof enough, Snape," Azure rolled her eyes.

McGonagall stayed silent while Snape fumed.

"Then it's decided?" Dumbledore smiled.

" _Welcome to Hogwarts_ , Azure."

Azure smirked, a glint of amusement lit her eyes.

"Thank you, Professor."

A whole nineteen hours later, Azure was preparing herself for the train ride in with Hogwarts students. She was bound to meet some characters of interest on the train and no doubt she would enjoy it.

Azure pulled her luggage alongside her into the train, her coat wrapped around her small figure nicely. Screech wasn't in a cage put happily sitting on her shoulder as she walked.

The teen found an empty compartment and saw it fit that she has a little nap time before she had to deal with more idiots than she could count.

According to Dumbledore the staffing position for Defense Against the Dark Arts was split this year, between a woman called Dolores Umbridge and someone whom Dumbledore had yet to disclose. From McGonagall's body language this Umbridge lady was a waste of time. Here's hoping the other teacher was better.

The sound of breaks screeching jolted the brunette awake completely. It appears that she was slack in changing into her robes. Not that it mattered, with a mere thought her clothing had changed.

"Off we go to Hogwarts," Azure smiled until she walked outside to an unpleasant scene.

Draco Malfoy was sneering at Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"What was that you pathetic blood-traitor?!" Malfoy snarled.

"You heard me you git!" Ron yelled.

"Why you-" "Now, now," Azure cut in.

"Fighting on the train isn't wise, and it's not recommended in general."

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy snapped.

"Azure, now fuck off pure-blood."

Malfoy fumbled for a second before fuming and storming away.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked.

"A firm tone and an aura that reads as promised torture."

"Are... You new here?" Hermione changed the subject.

"I am, starting my fifth year."

"Oh, that's the same year as us," she commented with a smile.

"Well, I do hope we get along but I must insist that we catch a carriage before they leave," Azure pointed out.

The two friends found Harry as they ran to catch a carriage, Azure being dragged along as Ron retold her actions against Draco.

The teen gave the Thestrals a small nod before climbing up and saw another girl in the carriage who was introduced as Luna Lovegood, Azure took an instant liking to the Ravenclaw.

Azure was a bit over the idea of the school by the time she caught sight of the castle. The petty student behaviour was something she wasn't ready for.

"Oh, is that Professor Snape?" Hermione mused.

"He's looking this way."

"He's looking at, you, Azure," Harry commented.

"Yay, special treatment," the girl cheered.

As the carriage stopped, Snape walked up.

"Azure, with me," he spoke with a slight drawl.

"Lead the way, Professor,"

The two walked into the castle silently as a group of young children appeared in view Azure gasped.

"I forgot I got sorted too."

"Yes, how exciting," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Coming from the Slytherin Head of House, Sir, that's a bit sad."

Azure found herself standing behind a small crowd of first-years and half of the school has their eyes on her back. Professor Umbridge had a small fake smile set in place as she eyed the teen.

Eventually, there was only one student left standing, Azure. Dumbledore stood up.

"This year we have the pleasure of a new fifth-year joining us, please give a warm welcome to Azure Slytherin," he announced.

The hall was stunned into silence. Every professor and student alike had a dumb look on their face. A direct descendant of a founder was standing right in front of them. Harry looked close to having his eyeballs pop out in shock as did Draco on the other side of the room. Umbridge looked incredibly uncomfortable in her seat and Snape had the most expressive look Azure had seen the man wear other than anger.

"The sorting, Minerva," Dumbledore prompted.

"Yes, right, Miss Slytherin?" She called.

Azure smiled softly as she took her seat in the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Oh, a descendant of Slytherin himself. It must be SL- what's this?" The hat mused after starting to yell.

It took several minutes for the hat to speak again, Azure looking rather amused as the hat reached its verdict.

 _"_ _What's_ _this? It_ _seems_ _that_ _you'd_ _do well_ _where_ _you were put,_ _Slytherin_... _Gryffindor..._ _Ravenclaw_ _..._ _Asides_ _from_ _Hufflepuff_ _perhaps_ _." The hat mused._

_"Ha,_ _I_ _can see that. I may_ _be_ _cunning but_ _I_ _think_ _I'm_ _a_ _tad_ _bit more outspoken than_ _I_ _am cunning,_ _don't_ _you?" Azure_ _thought_ _back._

_"Is that so? Then_ _I_ _know where_ _you_ _should_ _be,_ _I_ _wish_ _you luck, Slytherin."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The entire hall was silent save for Azure's laughter.

"Well, who would have guessed?" Her light laughter followed her across the hall to the Gryffindor table where she sat across from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It took a minute for the applause to break out but it did. Though it was only the Gryffindors and the teachers the sound caused Azure to grin.

"Now that's sorted, shall we introduce our new staffing members?" Dumbledore regained everyone's attention.

"As for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Grubly-plank will be taking over again," Harry's trio frowned at the news.

"And as for Defense Against the Dark Arts, we're having two staff take up the job. Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry will be observing the position-" Dumbledore was cut off by an obnoxious clearing of someone's throat.

Umbridge stood up in all her pink glory and made her way to the podium. A tight smile plastered on her face. She began to speak of Hogwarts and the class position.

"She was at my hearing," Harry muttered.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Turning into the woman's speech, Azure chose to speak.

"I've never been fond of the Ministry since they decided to think that Harry and Dumbs lying. I never thought they'd go this far."

"What do you mean, Azure?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry intends to interfere with Hogwarts," Hermione finished.

"That they do," Azure hummed.

Dolores suddenly turned to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sure, the founders descendant, Azure Slytherin, will agree with me when I say; you all have nothing to fear. The Ministry will look after you and you'll all remain safe here."

"I'll agree with you?" Azure snapped back, almost yelling.

Dolores shot the girl a sour look.

"I know full well whose side I am on in the matter and that you should not bring my heritage nor opinions into your cause without my consent, Professor."

The hall went silent before small whispers broke out.

"Undeniably you will be safe at Hogwarts providing you all have a brilliant Defense teacher this year," Azure continued, prompting Dumbledore to finish.

"Yes, that's right, Dolores if you would sit we have yet to finish the notifications," Dumbledore smiled, "the other teacher who will be joining Professor Umbridge is none other than Nathaniel Greenwood, he is currently unable to arrive until much later in the night so we will fully introduce him tomorrow at breakfast."

"In other news, there are to be no students roaming the grounds after hours, the Forbidden Forest is - as always - off-limits, and, the Ministry will be allowed to enforce rules they see fit so please be on the lookout for new rules." Dumbledore finished with a glance at Umbridge.

"I can't believe it, the Ministry is-" Hermione cut herself off.

Food appeared on the tables and students started to dig in.

"Nathaniel Greenwood... I've met him before," Azure mused.

"Any good?" One of the Weasley twins asked.

Azure let out a scoff and a laugh.

"I think Umbridge can put him on his arse within a few seconds. He's an amazing planner but a horrible wizard and even worse teacher sorry," Azure shook her head.

"That's just brilliant," Harry scoffed.

"If it makes you feel any better, he agrees with Dumbledore about Volds."

Everyone who wasn't Harry spat their drink or choked on their meal.

"'Volds'? You're not talking about, him, are you?" Hermione gasped.

"If 'him' refers to dear ol' Voldemort then yes, I am," Azure tutted.

Everyone that heard me was silent asides from Harry.

"I'm happy you're in Gryffindor then," he said with a smile.

"Same," Azure laughed as the tension vanished.

The students spent most of dinner talking about the school and informing Azure of what she didn't already know - which wasn't much due to her cunning nature - but enough that made conversation. The trio got to know her a bit better as she did them, though the conversation slowly crawled to a halt.

"So, what will your parents think of you being in Gryffindor?" Ron asked around a mouthful. 

"My parents? They won't care seeing as they're dead, have been for going on nine years now," Azure shrugged.

"Sorry to he-" "Don't be, they were Death Eaters and Merlin were they awful at been parents," Azure cut Hermoine off.

"Still..." She trailed off.

"Don't think of it, I'm free as a bee," Azure laughed with a small flick of her wand.

A roasted potato grew wings and stripes before making its way around the great hall causing multiple students to laugh. The Gryffindors laughed at all the reaction and the twins almost started to cry when the potato landed on Snape's head. The Potions Professor went ridged before the potato evaded Professor McGonagall and in a rush crashed into Umbridge's drink knocking the contents all over her dinner plate. The Professors quickly got rid of the potato and some cast nasty looks in the direction of the Gryffindor table but relented at how hard everyone was laughing. It seemed the school would benefit from Azure Slytherin's antics more than Dumbledore had imagined.

After dinner the students were to head to bed, Azure following Harry as Ron and Hermione tended to the Prefect duties. The two had really hit it off and while he was still hesitant to trust the witch completely, Harry had become rather fond of her presence. 

The select Gryffindors spent many more hours than needed laughing and talking together as they caught up and got to know each other with the exception of a few others giving Harry a hard time.


	2. 2. Meet the Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freeform - Meet the second DADA teacher Professor Greenwood, also fuck Umbridge she can have a one-woman rebellion against her.

Unknown to her roommates, Azure had a hell of a time getting out of bed in the mornings. She was a night owl to the point she probably wouldn't sleep until she saw the sun.

"Azure, get up!" Hermoine yelled at the girl who had curled up rather tightly.

"Later."

"No, now! We're going to miss breakfast!"

"Food?" Azure mumbled and turned to open one eye at Hermoine.

"Yes, yummy food, now get up so we can eat it!"

Within ten minutes Azure was up, dressed and ignoring how her short brown hair had become a dragon's nest.

"Aren't you going to do your hair?" Hermoine asked while pulling a face.

"Unless I'm meeting my future husband, food comes first."

Hermione sighed before taking Azure and meeting the boys in the common room. On the walk to the Great Hall, the trio informed Azure that they got their timetables at breakfast and went from there to start the day.

Azure got a few looks when she walked into the hall, many glancing at her askew hair. It didn't take long for Azure to finish off a helping of pancakes and fix her hair with a flick of her wand once she was full. As breakfast came to its end, Professor McGonagall started we walk down the Gryffindor line with timetables.

"So what are your electives?" Hermoine asked.

"Electives? Merlin knows," Azure laughed as she didn't actually have time to select her classes.

"You're something else, you know that?" Ginny Weasley commented from across the table.

"Thank you, I don't even try."

"That's what makes you special."

The group laughed as McGonagall approached and handed the timetables out with a small smile. Hermoine took Azure's before she could even read past her name.

"Oh, come on, at least let me read the damn thing!" Azure complained as the girl snatched all her friend's timetables.

"Well, we all have Defense together first, that's a start," Hermoine concluded.

"Then Charms, then Potions, Transfiguration then... Care of Magical Creatures," she finished.

"Brilliant, let's go meet the worst teachers you'll have!" Azure yelled with fake joy.

The Gryffindor table looked at the teen as if she had grown a second head but found their attention straying to the hall doors. A thin man with his raven hair pulled back into a messy bun had walked through the doors. He looked rather young and was somewhat presentable but there was noticeable scarring along his face. His bright blue eyes darted around until they caught sight of Azure then he quickly looked away before walking up to Dumbledore.

"Sorry, I'm late Albus, got a tad caught up before I could get here," The man spoke with a bit of a rasp and his stress was evident in his voice.

"Nothing to worry about, Nathaniel, I hope all is well and you're ready to work with your fifth years?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, of course, isn't it a dual taught job?" Nathaniel asked with a slight rise in his pitch.

"Yes... I'll be taking the class... with you, Dolores Umbridge," she introduced herself.

"Nathaniel Greenwood, I do hope we get along."

"You won't," Azure yelled at the man with a grin.

Everyone watched as Nathaniel flinched and paled as the girl spoke. Nathaniel looked as if he were to reply but Azure got up and walked out of the hall before he could.

"Breakfast, Nathaniel?" Dumbledore asked.

By the time Nathaniel had found the classroom, he was almost late for his class. Umbridge was by his side her quick yet stiff strides were no match for his lanky pace as the two raced to the classroom that noise could already be heard out of.

The two slammed the door open to see that it was a Gryffindor and Slytherin class... Joint... With Azure teasing some Slytherin student by hexing his tie. Umbridge flicked her wand and forced Azure into her chair with a yelp.

"Well, that was an unfortunate start to the day, Miss Slytherin, detention," she snapped.

Azure looked as if to protest but thought better of it. Some of the students looked taken aback at the sudden force the woman was using.

"Greenwood, I hope you're okay with me leading this class. Today, to catch you up on what you have missed, we'll be reading the textbook 'Basics for Beginners.'"

Nathaniel sighed before taking a seat at the back and giving an incredibly defeated look at the students.

"Professor, there's nothing in here about actually using spells," Hermoine commented.

"And why would you need to use spells?" Umbridge asked with a tight laugh.

"I don't know, why would we need to use spells?" Harry growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe because Voldemort is back and we need to defend ourselves against him!" He yelled.

"Harry! Stop it," Azure smacked the boy on the arm.

"Now, you all listen here. He is not back," Umbridge drawled, "the Ministry-"

"What's the Ministry doing? They're all scared and are running away!" Harry argued.

"Potter!" "Harry!" Umbridge and Hermoine yelled at the same time.

"Now, how about-" Nathaniel was cut off by Umbridge, "Detention Mr Potter, you and Miss Slytherin can join me after dinner."

Azure and Harry shared a glance before Azure took the stage.

"What does Professor Greenwood have to say? It's a joint class, surely we don't need two teachers to give us tests, detentions and help us read a bloody book."

"Azure," Nathaniel sighed.

"You're right, but there will be no spellcasting on my watch!" Umbridge quipped.

"Then leave, there's the door," Azure groaned in annoyance.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor students groaned while the Slytherins laughed.

"Shall we see how professionals cast spells at the least? Surely you and Greenwood could demonstrate a few each class?" "Out of the question, sit down Miss Slytherin and that's a week of detentions." Umbridge scolded.

Azure looked rather annoyed but sat down. She took to glaring at Umbridge for the rest of the lesson while everyone else read their textbooks or did the same. As soon as the bell rang Azure was on her feet and giving Umbridge her best bird before leaving very curtly. The rest of the class watched as Umbridge frowned to the point her forehead creased and an ugly dark line crossed her face. Greenwood looked about ready to pass out while the students lead the pink pigs class.

Charms with Professor Flitwick went so incredibly smoothly with Azure being one fine caster. she actively helped the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors like a second teacher. She even earnt back ten points. The break was quickly spent talking about how much of a cow Umbridge was and how cowardly Greenwood seemed. As Azure was going to try and defend the wizard the bell rung.

"We'd better get to potions and please be good at the class, I'd hate to see fifty points gone by the end of the first day," Hermoine sighed.

"Well, Azure already is winning with the most detention on their first day, I wouldn't be surprised if Fred and George bowed down to her," Ron and Harry laughed.

"Thank you boys, but I wasn't quite trying... and I'm bloody rubbish at potions," Azure added as Hermoine sighed.

When the students arrived they found that it was yet another shared class. With Slytherins. Again. Draco Malfoy had made a point to glare at Azure every time they passed in the halls and spent most of his time sending her dirty looks in Defense.

In Potions, Azure sat beside Hermione as the two became partnered for the semester. Professor Snape was yet to arrive and Azure was getting annoyed at Draco constantly eyeing her.

"Hey, Malfoy," she called out.

"What do you want?" He answered with some snark.

"Why do you keep glaring at me?"

"W- What?!" He growled.

"You've been glaring at me all day, are you annoyed about what happened on the train?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry snickered from their desks.

"It's not a laughing matter," Azure sighed before backing down.

Draco was about to ask Azure something when Snape opened the doors with quite the entrance. 

"This year is one of your most important years, if you wish to take Potions in your NEWTs you will need an E or you will not be in my class," he announced.

"Quite dramatic this one," Azure muttered to Hermione.

As Hermione stifled a laugh, Snape turned to them.

"Is something the matter, Miss Granger?"

"Not at all, Professor," Hermione answered after clearing her throat.

"Then we will start with the Draught of Peace, turn to page 46 and start your preparations."

"Hermione," Azure glanced to the side.

"What?"

"I've never done Potions before."

"A-Azure!" Hermione yelled at the grinning witch.

"What is the problem over here?" Snape growled, walking over.

The two girls remained quiet. Azure huffed and took her textbook before walking to the supply room only to see a grinning Harry getting his own materials.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"This will be the first potion I've ever made," Azure answered with a grin.

"What?!" Harry yelled as Azure slapped her hand over Harry's mouth.

"Miss Slytherin!" Snape growled.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You are causing a disruption in my class, detention and ten points from Gryffindor."

"What?! Come on! I have a detention tonight as is!" Azure yelled.

"Fifteen points for talking back," Snape frowned as Azure pulled at her hair.

"So fifteen points and no detention?" Azure bargained.

"Fifteen points, detention for the next week after your first and you'd best brew your best potion, Miss Slytherin, or I'll take more points," Snape scowled.

"Bl- ... Yes, Professor Snape," Azure hissed before turning on her heels and grabbing the last of her materials.

Hermione looked almost as frustrated as Azure at this point, both teens ready to start pulling their hair out at the loose of points and the amounts of detentions Azure was facing.

By the end of the class, Azure had a potion that looked similar to Hermoine's but refused to call Snape over to claim she was done.

After putting some of the potion into a vile, she instantaneously backed up with a flick of her wand as the hell rung. Snape sent a glare in her direction.

"Miss Slytherin, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm putting everything away, Sir," she shrugged.

"We do not use our wands to put away our materials."

"Well, now you're making me sound either lazy or uneducated."

"I'm going to say that your both," Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Well, ignoring that. I'm leaving. See you after Umbridge's detention," Azure huffed before walking out of the classroom.

Snape glared after her, as did a few other students.

Azure stormed into the Gryffindor common room where she sat for the rest of the day, sleeping.

When it actually came time to go to Umbridge's detention, Azure decided that she'd go and bait the ministry pig some more. Collecting Harry on the way through the common room, the two set off together.

As soon as they entered the room Harry was taken into Umbridge's office while Azure was left to sit and look at the wall. After casting a few pranks in the room, Harry could be heard groaning from the office.

Azure raised a brow before storming up the stairs and slamming the door open with a bold statement.

"Either Harry's getting fucked or you're hurting him, neither are condoned!" Azure yelled at an angry-red Umbridge.

"Miss Slytherin! I told you to stay in the classroom!" Umbridge tried to look calm.

"Are you alright Harry?" Azure ignored the woman and took to look at Harry's arm which he was holding in pain.

"How... the quill?" Azure softly muttered as she looked at the parchment.

' _I must not_ _tell_ _lies_ ' was written down and it had been copied into Harry's arm.

"Don't worry, Miss Slytherin, your punishment will be much better."

"For who?" Azure muttered as she pulled Harry up and pushed him all the way to the classroom door.

Azure was about to leave with Harry when she was yanked back and the door slammed in Harry's face. Azure was left alone with the pig.

"What the hell?"

"Miss Slytherin, you'd do well not to use that language here."

"You'd do best not to use those punishments here."

Umbridge guided Azure back up to her office, the door flicking shut with a wave of the elder witch's wand. Azure frowned as she heard the lock on the door click shut, unable to escape and aware of a spell being cast on the room to make it soundproof. 

"What the hell's all this for? You gonna make me write lines or put me under a bloody curse?" Azure snapped.

"Neither," Umbridge calmly stated, "I simply have questions for you."

Azure stilled, merely assuming what type of questions that the pig of a Professor could have fo her. The teen watched on as Umbridge made herself a cup of tea before giving a false smile.

"Tea?" 

"I'll pass, I like my Veritaserum raw," Azure snarked out. 

"... I thought, from Nathaniel's ramblings, you didn't know the first thing about potions?" Umbridge didn't even hide the fact he had the potion on her person. 

"I don't unless they've been used on me," Azure sneered, a look of utter madness creeping into her eyes.

"Then you'll happily take the potion?" 

"Naturally, I've got nothing to hide," Azure chirped. 

With the vile being set on the table between the two, Azure carefully poured three exact drops into teaspoon before mockingly licking around the spoon before swallowing the potion. Azure didn't hide her choked gag at the raw potion's taste before she snickered.

"Proceed with your questions, Professor." 


End file.
